


Let Me Go

by CurryFury13, HinataOC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, XigDem - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform, mermaid au, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: Captured and confined, the only thing between Demyx and his freedom is a stubborn, one-eyed pirate.





	Let Me Go

“Sooo… you’re a pirate, huh?”

Xigbar rolled his eye, grumbling under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder at the hostage merman in the glass tank behind him. Of course he would be the one put in charge of keeping watch over the fish person, not like he had anything better to do with his time.

“Couldn’t imagine what gave you that idea…” He replied, not bothering to hide the sarcastic tone in his voice.

The merman hummed in thought, his vibrant blue tail swishing through the shallow water the crew had allowed him, yet still splashing out drops with every sway of his fins. Just when Xigbar thought he would reply, the fish spoke up.

“…did you become a pirate before you got the eyepatch, or did you get the eyepatch and decide–” he covered one of his blue eyes and mimicked a pirate’s voice “Arrgh, might as well join a pirate crew and plunder some booty.”

Xigbar let out a long breath as the merman stifled its laughter, obviously rather pleased with its jokes. “You know,” he turned towards the glass tank completely. “You’re lucky I got orders not to kill you, cause that right there… that would have been it.”

“Oh come on, you can’t take a joke?” The merman asked, a laugh still in his voice as his tail swished happily.

Xigbar’s eyebrow quirked up as he looked at the strange creature. “You have no idea where we’re taking you, huh?”

“Nope!” He replied, sighing as he slipped under the water completely. “And boy am I bored.”

“Last I checked, that wasn’t my problem.” Xigbar waved him off, turning back around to lean against a wooden column.

He couldn’t deny the slightest tinge of guilt that the merman had no idea where they were taking him. There had hardly been a struggle when they had pulled him up to the deck of the ship when he had gotten tangled in their net. Maybe he thought they were helping him. Xigbar scoffed at the thought.

They were doing the exact opposite…

“You have a name?” The merman spoke up again, making Xigbar immediately tense.

“Yeah,” he replied shortly.

There was silence for a beat, before the response, “Well… what is it?”

He listened to the merman’s tail splashing the water in its tank, the ship creaking as it sailed through the ocean, and the distant chatter of his crewmates up on the deck. There was no harm in telling the creature his name, especially if no one else was around to hear.

“…Xigbar.”

“Xigbar, I like that.” He replied with a wistful sigh, before gasping. “Can I call you Xiggy?”

“No,” Xigbar cut him off the moment the idea left the merman’s lips.

“Ugh, fiiine,” he slunk further into the water. “I’m Demyx, by the way.”

“Don’t remember asking.”

“Well, you get to know anyway.” Demyx let out a breath.

Xigbar merely nodded in acknowledgment as turned his back to Demyx once again. The constant splash of water as Demyx moved set him on edge. The scratched, glass tank they had stuffed him in was hardly large enough for him to be comfortable and before long, he knew he’d have to get more salt water to put inside of it with all the water Demyx was spilling out of it.

“Hey… Xiggy?” Demyx spoke up, making Xigbar tense.

“Don’t call me that.” He snipped over his shoulder at him.

“…Xigbar?”

With a groan, he turned around. “What?”

Demyx had his hands over his lean stomach as he whined, “I’m hungrryyyy.”

Xigbar groaned louder, putting his hand to his head. “And what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Some food would be nice.” Demyx shrugged.

“Well I’m not getting it.” Xigbar denied him, “I’m supposed to make sure you don’t get into trouble. You’ll just have to deal until we make it to shore.”

“To shore…?” Demyx repeated, the jovial tone in his voice fading as he leaned his arms along the edge of the tank and settled his chin on top. “What are you guys planning on doing with me…?”

Xigbar sighed, “You’re on a pirate ship, what do you think we’re doing with you?”

“Tooo… make me part of the crew?”

With a huff of amusement mixed with annoyance, Xigbar told him. “Guess again.”

“Can you just… tell me?” Demyx asked, running his fingers along the edge of the tank.

Xigbar looked over his shoulder at him, just then noticing the thin bluish green skin that connected his fingers. The longer he looked, he noticed shimmering scales of various hues of blues, greens, and even purples, scattered across his skin. He would have to be blind to not admit that Demyx was a sight to behold.

“Xiggy?”

His eye narrowed into a glare, that softened the moment Demyx yelped and lowered into his tank. Letting out a breath, Xigbar explained. “Your scales, you dummy. They’re magic, or whatever to people want to believe. They sell for a good price.”

“So…” Demyx paled, his hands tightening along the glass. “You’re… selling me…?”

Demyx looked up at him, but Xigbar averted his gaze, trying his best to ignore the festering guilt building in his chest. “What did you expect? We’re pirates.”

The wood of the ship creaked around them, masking the sound of Xigbar’s pounding heart as he turned around. He’d admit that he never expected to feel sorry for one of their hostages. In the past, all of them had deserved it, but Demyx… He wasn’t sure what to think.

“Doo– you want to see a magic trick?” Demyx spoke up suddenly, making Xigbar glance back at him with a quirked brow. “Maybe I can show you what I can do with my-uh, magic scales.”

Xigbar placed his hands along his hips, nodding his head towards him as Demyx cleared his throat and put his hands out in front of him. Closing them into fists, he had his thumb pressed between two of his fingers. Making sure Xigbar was watching, he moved the hands apart, making it appear as if he had taken off his thumb from the other hand.

“Eh? Ehhhh?” Demyx wiggled his eyebrows at Xigbar, “Pretty neat huh?”

“What are you doing?” Xigbar asked, clearly unimpressed.

Demyx sighed heavily, “Yeah you’re right, that was lame. Aaaand totally proof that my scales are actually worthless! So, if you wanna let me go now, that’d be great.”

Xigbar snorted, catching himself as he asked, “How dumb do you think I am?”

“Enough to let me go?” He suggested with a sing-song voice, leaning forward with a hopeful grin.

A genuine laugh slipped out of Xigbar, “As if. Nice try though.”

Demyx fell back in the water with a whine, turning his back to Xigbar as his stomach let out a growl that reverberated through the water.

Letting out a breath, Xigbar muttered, “I’ll get you some food at least, alright?”

He waited for a response but got none, which hurt more than he expected it would. It wasn’t as if he should expect Demyx to keep up his chipper attitude, especially considering the circumstances. Shaking away the thought, he left to retrieve some food. He was used to sneaking food out of the cupboards and returned swiftly with fruits in hand. Just as he was about to turn the corner back into the room where Demyx’s tank was, he stopped short.

Notes of soft, smooth singing made him pause. All of the tension and stress in held in his shoulders melted away as he was instantly entranced. He put his back against the wall and peeked around the corner to see Demyx sitting up in the tank. His hands ran along the fins of his tail as he sang. The words were in a language Xigbar didn’t understand, but he didn’t need to. The genuine, true emotions of the music rang through him, resonating with the heart he had long forgotten he had.

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling where sea water dripped through the wooden cracks. “What am I doing..?” He whispered to himself.

It had to be part of the merfolk enchantment he often heard about. The siren’s call that would lure men to their death. Demyx didn’t seem to fit that category from the tales, but even Xigbar wasn’t always the best judge of character. Letting out a harsh breath, he looked around the corner again, noticing the slightest glimmer of tears covering Demyx’s eyes.

“Oh come on,” Xigbar groaned under his breath as he pushed himself off the wall and entered the room. Raising his voice, he spoke up. “Hey, while you were here sulking, I got you somethin.”

Demyx looked up with a gasp, quickly wiping at his eyes before he caught the apple Xigbar tossed him. He stared at it for a moment, passing it from hand to hand before he looked back up at XIgbar.

“It’s an apple.” Xigbar told him, unable to hide his smirk at the way Demyx quirked up an eyebrow. “Um, a fruit? Ever heard of it?”

“Oh!” Demyx’s eyes widened as he looked back down at the red apple. “So this is a fruit!” He bit into it, humming, “Oh man, it’s super sweet!”

Xigbar chuckled, “Yep, you should try it in a pie.”

“I’ve heard about those,” Demyx told him, his mouth full as he took another bite. “I always wanted to try one.” He swallowed, laughing breathily. “Guess I won’t ever get that chance, huh?”

Looking away, Xigbar sighed heavily. “You aren’t making this easy, are you?”

“What do you mean?” Demyx looked up at him.

Xigbar looked back at him for a moment before averting his gaze. “Nothing… Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t seem like nothin,” Demyx pointed out.

A huff of amusement slipped out of him. “I’m just… thinking about doing something.”

“Something?” Demyx repeated.

“Something stupid.”

“Liiiiike–” he tried to get more out of him.

“Like–” Xigbar let out a harsh breath as he turned towards Demyx and whispered “Getting you out of here type of stupid.”

Demyx blinked before he scrambled to the edge of the tank, water splashing everywhere. “That’s not stupid, that’s-that’s pretty far from it, actually! In fact, I’d say that’s pretty brilliant.”

Xigbar couldn’t hold back his bubbling laughter at his reaction. “I’m still thinking about it. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“I knew I liked you,” Demyx whispered, unable to hide the wide grin on his lips. “I know you’ll make the right choice.”


End file.
